1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural system for protecting recreational areas, such as a swimming pool, or a patio, or a children's sandbox. More particularly, this invention relates to a support structure for selectively suspending an umbrella or parasol over a designated area which is relatively remote from the actual point of support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is represented by patio canopies and beach umbrellas which customarily provide a support column extending to the base of support at the center of the canopy or umbrella. There are available patio canopy constructions which embody the so-called European styling found in open-air cafes throughout Europe wherein a permanent base is located at a location offset from the point of utilization. In such European structures the canopy is cantilevered in the manner of a basket hoop on a backboard of a basket ball goal.
Somewhat similar cantilever support structures are also provided for water polo goals located at the ends of a swimming pool in which the game is played.